


One Night

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit of Fluff, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Feeding, Gags, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope





	One Night

Link was exhausted. He'd been at work all day and all he wanted was to go home and relax. He walked in his shared house and was met by two big arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled and turned to see his husband standing tall behind him.

Link happily exclaimed "Hey, Rhett.". He was soon released by the larger man but his hand was soon encased and he was led to the kitchen. Rhett sat him down in a dimly lit room. It was beautiful. There was a table for two covered with a cloth set out with a candle burning in the middle along with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Link smiled to himself as he watched his husband plate up their dinner. Rhett carried two plates towards the table and placed one in front of Link. It was steak and chips. Rhett sat opposite and began to pour the wine. Link watched his every move until he began to eat. Link soon copied.

It was quiet for a while before Rhett began to speak "So, how was your day?". Link looked up in part surprise, it wasn't the fact that Rhett asked, he always did but he usually waited until after dinner. Link finished his mouthful before he replied "Oh you know... same stuff everyday. It was okay today though. I guess.". Rhett smiled and watched Link lovingly as he spoke.

Rhett nodded and began to speak almost immediately after Link had finished "Well I thought that tonight I'd uh treat you." Links eyes shot up from his plate. He swallowed loudly and felt himself begin to blush. He looked back down and whispered "I uh should probably shower then, I smell a bit bad from work.". He hid his face in almost shame as Rhett stood and hugged Links shoulders from behind.   
He giggled and whispered "It doesn't matter baby, it can wait until later. Or at least after.". He blushed but nodded and began to quickly eat. Rhett chuckled and whispered "Don't give yourself a stomach ache eating that fast.". Link looked up and rolled his eyes before chuckling. Rhett finished his food first, as always.

He cleaned the plates and got a cake out of the fridge. He cut a slice and walked over to Link before gently placing it in front of him and standing behind him. He grunted as Rhett began to massage his tense shoulders causing him to close his eyes and let his head roll back before he opened his mouth and grunted 'ah'. Rhett smiled and moved to Links ear before whispering "Do you want me to feed you again?". Link giggled and nodded. He rolled his eyes and moved one hand to the spoon on the table. He got a bit of cake and began to gently feed Link.

It didn't take long for all the cake to go. Link sighed and groaned "I'm so full." so Rhett smiled and took the plate to the sink. He lightly chuckled "You'll be saying that later too.". Link giggled and rolled his eyes. They usually shared jobs around the house but Rhett saw that Link was tired so washed up whilst Link relaxed in his chair, staring at his husband as he swayed.

He took one last drink of the wine and made his way over to his taller half. He hugged his waist and rested his head gently on Rhetts back before whispering "I love you, Rhett. Should I pop out?". Rhetts head perked up. He turned his head and grinned devilishly, he slowly nodded and bit his lip. Link smiled and felt heat rising over his body. Rhett turned around fully and grabbed Link, with one hand on the small of his back and the other on his face. He passionately kissed him before moving away and whispering "I love you, baby. See you in about half hour?". He winked.

As Link was leaving the house Rhett softly shouted "Be careful!", Link smiled before he went for a drive. Half an hour wasn't long but it felt like it when he was curious as to what Rhett had planned.

He drove around looking for something to do but couldn't find anything so he just drove taking in the surroundings. Link looked at the clock and smiled. He quickly drove back and opened the front door. He quickly locked it and placed his keys on the side. He was stood in their porch, preparing himself.

He took a deep breath and was about to walk into their house before he caught a glimpse of a note on the side. 'Wear this', he looked around and smiled. He grabbed the blindfold and took off his glasses before he gently placed them on the side.

He stumbled through the door and was met by two large hands on his waist. He gasped and relaxed as Rhett spoke "You took your time, baby. I love you, okay?". Link smiled and nodded. Rhett grinned and helped Link into their sitting room. Rhett had the entire room set up and he couldn't wait.

He sat Link down on their couch and sat carefully on his lap. He kissed Links jaw and moved up to his ear where he nibbled gently before whispering "Are you going to be a good boy?". The words sent a shot straight to his groin as he nodded rapidly. Rhett smiled and kissed him on the lips one last time before he stood, hauling Link up with him. Link stood still as Rhett ran his hands over his body, he let out weak moans as Rhett began to take his shirt and jeans off. Link tried to stay still whilst he was stripped, he was left in his boxer briefs.

He was suddenly pushed to the floor by his shoulders. He felt himself becoming aroused, he'd wanted Rhett for so long they hadn't had an intimate night in a while and all the planning Rhett had supposedly done was all too interesting. He opened his mouth slowly but wasn't met by anything he raised his eye brow but soon felt his arms being moved behind his back. He moaned as he felt two metal cuffs around his wrists causing him to smile.

Rhett walked back round in front of him and stroked his head. Rhett lowered himself and whispered "Raise up, baby.". Link obeyed and felt his briefs being pulled down just a little, he stayed still but tensed up and gasped as he felt a lubed finger tease his hole before pushing easily into him. Links head fell back as a smile moved across his face. Rhett continued to work his finger in and out before pushing another in making Link moan loudly. Link thrusted into the air, he was loving this.

It wasn't long until Rhett added one last finger. He slowly thrusted his hand making sure to prepare Link properly, and to tease him. Link whined so he pulled his fingers out and grabbed something placing it between Links shaky legs. Link knew what it was immediately. He felt Rhett carefully push his shoulders so that he was slowly being pushed into by one of his favourite toys. He bit his lip as he slowly sat on the floor. He gasped and sat forward and balanced on his feet so that he could bounce himself up and down.

Link heard Rhett drop his pants and slowly smiled before he opened his mouth. Rhett smiled and moved his boxers down to his knees. He stroked Links hair and slowly pushed himself into Links open mouth, meeting him with a moan. Link relaxed and stayed still as Rhett gently pushed himself in. Link smiled, he was already feeling dizzy with lust, he was constantly bouncing, making sure not to pleasure himself too much but he loved the feeling of himself being filled up in both of his holes. Rhett forced himself further and grunted as he felt Links nose touch his lower belly.

Link purposefully moaned causing Rhett to grit his teeth, he couldn't take much more, Link was always good with his mouth. He pulled out with a gasp but held himself still in front of Link. Link felt it touch his bottom lip and stuck his tongue out. Rhett stayed still causing Link to move forward. He licked the length in front of him and smiled as he heard moans from above. He licked the tip causing Rhetts hands to dart to his hair. He intertwined his fingers with Links thick hair and calmed himself.

Link smiled. Rhett noticed and tugged slightly earning a grunt. He smiled as Links tongue began to move to his slit. Rhett gasped and moved away, he couldn't take anymore. Rhett raised Link up by his waist and pulled the toy out of Link causing him to moan at the lose of sensation. He then pulled his briefs up. Link could feel himself tenting his briefs, and softly grunted. Rhett looked down and smiled.

He pulled his briefs up, frowning at the sudden restriction. Link swallowed and bit his lip. He pulled at the restraints and grunted again. Rhett darkly chuckled and stood. He pulled Link close to him and uncuffed him. Link smiled but it faded once his hands were bought in front of him and cuffed back together.

Rhett grabbed Links waist and lifted him up onto a low stool. He held him still and hooked the cuffs on an old hook in the ceiling that he could reach anyway due to his height. Links arms were stuck above his head causing him to begin to breathe heavily. He felt his dick strain against his briefs causing him to moan.

Rhett hadn't been near him for a while now so Link whimpered "R-Rhett....". Rhett returned and rubbed his back causing Link to relax and let his head drop forward. Rhett ran his fingers through Links dark locks and pulled his head back earning a deep grunt. Rhett gently rubbed his jaw and made him slowly open his mouth by forcing his thumb in him before gently pulling his jaw open. Link was confused, why was he opening his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt a soft ball be pushed in and strapped around his head. He moaned and shock his head, letting his body hang by his arms before kicking his legs. Rhett grabbed his ass and grunted "Stop it. I thought you were being good.". Link stilled his legs and nodded. Rhett smiled and bit hard on Links neck. His screams were muffled by the gag, he squeezed his eyes shut but relaxed once Rhett moved away. He heard Rhett chuckle and grunted.

Rhett lent down and kissed a line down Links chest. He was stood on the floor and the slight elevation of Link gave him perfect access. He moved to one of Links nipples and made him scream again as he pinched one and sucked the other. He swirled his tongue around the hardening nub until it was fully erect. Link loved it when Rhett teased him. The sounds of the muffled moans were driving Rhett crazy, he gently palmed himself through his briefs at the beautiful sounds. Rhett smiled and moved to the other nipple, treating it the same. Link was moaning into the gag but stopped once Rhett had stopped. He undid the gag and whispered "Good boy." before glancing down, he smirked at the large damp spot on the black briefs.

Link gave a lope sided smile and gasped when he felt a firm hand on his ass. He bit his lip and thrusted forward involuntarily. Rhett smiled and held his tiny waist before whispering "I want to hear every moan baby." causing Link to softly blush before nodding. Rhett stepped away and grabbed something. He hit it gently on the back of Links legs earning a gasp. He knew it was the riding crop but he loved it.

Rhett forcefully hit Links ass making him moan. Link smiled and wiggled his hips waiting for another. Rhett continued to spank him making him moan out. Rhett was happy and so put the crop on the couch.

He walked round in front of Link and pulled his briefs down. Link moaned at the sudden freedom. Rhett grabbed the riding crop and ran it up the length of Links dick making him tense up and moan. Rhett chuckled and moved it away. He fell to his knees and licked Links length making him moan louder. He slowly took him into his mouth keeping his hands firmly on his waist to avoid Link thrusting, trying to take control.

He suddenly moved away making Link grunt at the lose of sensation, he needed release. He shuffled around, his arms were starting to ache. He heard Rhetts foot steps come closer and suddenly he felt a tightness around his dick. He gasped and tried to speak "P-please R-Rhett not the the r-ring p-please.". He was begging already and Rhett loved it. He shushed him with his lips and gave him a few gentle strokes.

Rhett walked round behind Link and placed his hands on his waist. He reached up and unhooked the cuffs and soon lifted Link onto the couch, who then lent over the arm. Rhett smiled and grunted "You think you can take this without anymore preparation?". Links head shot up, he shook his head. Rhett grunted "Tough.". Link grunted. He swallowed loudly and pushed his hips back.

He softly whimpered "S-Sorry.... sir.". Rhett smiled and groaned at the nickname. He grabbed some lube and coated his dick in it. He then pushed slowly in. Link moaned and let his head roll forward. He pushed back and met every one of Rhetts thrusts. Rhett grabbed Links hair with one hand and kept the other on his hip. Link gasped. Every thrust was driving him crazy. He needed release more than anything, every time their hips met the tip of Rhett hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Link moan louder.

Rhett slowed down and watched as Link copied his movements. Link whined and tried to move forward, the thrusts were becoming too much and he was beginning to feel weak. This only earned a stronger pull in his hair, making it so that he couldn't move very far. Rhett smiled at the high pitched whine that escaped Links throat. He softly whimpered "Rhett.. sir please..". Rhett moaned and thrusted harder, earning louder moans that were morphing into screams. He grunted as Link met his thrusts pushing him closer to the edge. Rhetts moves became shaky and uneven.

Link pulled forward and breathlessly stuttered "C-can I r-ride you?". Rhett groaned and pulled out before he sat back, resting his head on the arm. He held himself in his hand and waited for Link to sit on him. He gently moved around and pushed himself down. He was facing Rhett so that he could lay his hands on his chest knowing that Rhett loved seeing Link ride him, which was his other reason to do it. He moved carefully and groaned. Rhett gripped tightly at his waist as his breathing became uneven. Rhett gripped bruising tight and started muttering praise.

Link moaned and carried on moving as he felt Rhett spill inside of him with a groan. Rhett let go and let his head fall to the side. He held Link still and whispered "Don't worry, baby. I've got you.". Link bit his lip and restrained himself from touching his aching dick. Rhett sat up and pushed Link gently off his lap. He carried him for a while being careful as to not let his own come trickle out of Link, he got a few tissues and placed them on the couch before he sat Link down. Link whined as he felt Rhetts come drip out of him. Rhett smiled and carefully took the ring off after whispering "You better not come yet baby.". He smirked to himself and encased Links length with his mouth. Link moaned loudly. He stuttered "C-can I touch you, sir?". Rhett smiled and pulled off of Link making him grunt.

Rhett ran his hand up Links torso and tore off the blindfold. Link looked down with blurred vision but could tell that Rhett was smiling so smiled back. He rubbed his eyes whilst Rhett rubbed his legs. He was trying so hard to obey Rhett but it was becoming harder to keep himself composed from every touch, he had been so close for so long.

He looked back down but his eyes slammed shut when Rhett took him back into his mouth. He gasped and grabbed Rhetts hair. He felt himself reaching climax and moaned loudly as he finished in Rhetts mouth. Rhett swallowed and continued to suck as Link whimpered. Link relaxed into the couch and smiled. Rhett lifted himself up and ran his hands over Links body.

Link weakly whispered "Thank you, that was amazing. I love you so much.". Rhett stared into the deep blue eyes and smiled softly before kissing him on the lips and whispering back "Thank you too baby. I love you so much too.". They hugged each other tight. Rhett giggled and spoke "You do smell a little bit, we better get in the shower.". Link jabbed his side and giggled. Rhett undid the handcuffs and through them to the side.

He picked Link up in a bridal position and carried him upstairs. Link snuggled into his chest and whispered "Be careful you don't hurt your back, sweetie.". Rhett rolled his eyes and chuckled.

They reached the bathroom and Link put the shower on. He stepped in first and relaxed. Rhett stood in after him and cuddled him tightly. He gently whispered "How about we quickly wash off and get into bed?". Link looked up smiling and placed a gentle kiss on Rhetts bearded chin. He rubbed his head against Rhetts chest and yawned before speaking "Sounds good, gorgeous.". They quickly washed and dried off before walking to bed.

Rhett led on his back and relaxed as Link led his head on his chest. Link kissed Rhett softly. He led down on his warm chest and whispered "I love you Rhett.". Rhett smiled and tightened his grip around Link. He kissed the top of his head before whispering "I love you too Link.". They fell asleep in each others arms, happily.


End file.
